


At Home In Your Arms

by Enkidudu



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkidudu/pseuds/Enkidudu
Summary: The goalkeeper power couple are used to being separated thanks to their careers, and injuries are a fact of life for pro footballers. Knowing that doesn't make it easier for Rococo when Endou winds up in the hospital.Takes place a few months before the events of Inazuma Eleven GO. AU where Endou is married to Rococo.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Rococo Urupa
Kudos: 8





	At Home In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> According to both an Akihiro Hino interview and the Gryphon movie novel, Endou isn't playing soccer during GO because he had an injury and had to take a break for a while. I was inspired to write a fic about that and make it Enroco.
> 
> Thanks to [kuroeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroeko) and [magiinemagiine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiinemagiine) for being beta readers!

Rococo Urupa’s serious expression concealed the tumult of his heart as he stepped out of the elevator. The white halls echoed with his footsteps until at last, the turquoise-haired goalkeeper from Cotarl spotted a sign indicating the wing where he would find his destination. It took all of his willpower to keep from breaking into a run as he got closer to Endou’s hospital room.

Rococo was already familiar with the interior of the room from their past video calls: a private room with get-well bouquets and a fruit basket crowding the bedside table. Japanese goalkeeper Endou Mamoru was sitting upright in his bed, good-natured as ever in contrast to Rococo’s worry. Endou’s spiked brown hair was free from its usual headband, a rare image, but sure enough it was that round cheerful face he loved. Even if his leg was in a cast, Endou remained Endou.

“Mamoru!” Rococo cried out, his stiff expression loosening with relief. He quickly set his luggage on the floor, having arrived straight from the airport, and dashed hurriedly to Endou’s side.

“Rococo!” Endou Mamoru beamed, reunited with his husband for the first time in over a month. “Sorry you had to use your free time to get here.”

“Don’t worry about that, my love,” Rococo took a nearby chair and reached out to take the other’s hand. It was as warm and strong as he remembered. “Are you still doing well?”

“Yeah. W-well, I’ve been better, but no changes since our last call,” Endou nodded, but sensed that something was still troubling his husband. Even though the couple was known within their teams for their bright personalities and pure love of soccer, Rococo was usually the bigger worrywart of the two. His fingers shifted in Rococo’s grasp and squeezed. “Ah… I’m sorry for worrying you, Rococo.”

“Mamoru..! I’m the one who wants to apologize!” The taller man paused, biting his bottom lip. Even if they had both achieved their dreams of playing soccer professionally, not being able to physically be there for times like these was too frustrating. “I wish I could spend more time at your side...”

“Rococo...”

“Is it safe to hug you?”

The brown-haired goalkeeper tried flashing a gentle smile again. “Yeah, it should be fine if you watch out for my leg.” Endou opened his arms, beckoning his partner closer. Rococo carefully wrapped an arm around his husband’s back and felt himself being enveloped in turn. A sense of relief washed over Rococo when his husband didn’t show any sign of pain, and he allowed himself to bask in that familiar warmth.

“Mamoru…” Endou couldn’t see his husband’s face behind his own, but he could feel that Rococo’s body had relaxed.

“Rococo,” Endou breathed. Their embrace loosened, and their lips met together in a kiss. It wasn’t the most cheerful of circumstances, but after many weeks of being separated by their soccer careers, they could finally greet each other as lovers.

They exchanged fervent kisses, Rococo's few thoughts vaguely aware that Endou was an injured man, but Endou unwilling to claim less than he could safely settle for. They paused for a few necessary breaths and then Endou regained a steady hold on Rococo, parting his lips to taste his warm tongue. Rococo sought him back, forgetting all of his worries at least for this moment.

“Thanks, Rococo,” Endou smiled, catching his breath after they broke apart. They lingered in each other’s embrace.

“Mamoru…!” Rococo started. His thoughts returned to reality, and with that, all of his earlier regrets.

“Isn’t it usually the visitor who does the cheering up? Well, I don’t mind,” He gently caressed Rococo’s back. Seeing as Rococo wasn’t in his usual high spirits, his hospitalization on top of their long-distance status must have been harder on him than Endou imagined. 

“S-sorry about that,” Rococo returned to his seat, not wanting to burden Endou’s body any further. “I know you’re going to return to soccer, but I wish… I could have come to see you sooner.”

“Rococo,” Endou responded apologetically, taking his husband’s hand again. “Maybe I’m too optimistic. I’m going to be recuperating a little longer than usual this time, and I can’t play soccer for a while, but I’m blessed that I have friends and you to support me. It’s thanks to you that I have the strength to face my treatments. If… if I were in your shoes, I’d probably have a hard time too, honestly. I don’t know how I’d play soccer with this weighing on my mind.”

“...” 

Endou met Rococo’s eyes with a gentle gaze, curving his lips into a smile. “I’m really glad you’re here now. I couldn't watch yesterday’s match live and had to catch up later, but you did a great job. I’m proud of you.”

“Mamoru...”

“I feel sorry for your opponents. It must have been terrifying shooting against you when you're in a bad mood!"

A laugh escaped from Rococo’s lips and his brow softened. As usual, Endou had a knack of melting all of Rococo’s doubts away. “Should I keep that in mind for next time we compete?”

“Bring it! And you know, those kisses tasted better than the hospital food.”

“That’s not much of a compliment, Mamoru!” The two of them laughed together. 

_Ahhh, that’s more like the cheerful Rococo I know_ , Endou thought as he rested comfortably against his pillow. Rococo’s smiling face shined brightly, filling Endou’s heart with warmth.

***

After some time had passed, the exhaustion from travel and the last few days of worry had finally overcome the turquoise-haired goalkeeper. Endou couldn’t help but peek over at the fold-out sofa where Rococo lay slumbering.

“It’s fine if this isn’t as good as a hotel _,_ ” Rococo insisted when Endou had asked him earlier. “Even if my sleep gets interrupted, I’ll rest better if I’m with you.”

_Thank you for worrying about me so much, Rococo…_

Endou smiled, then adjusted his own hospital bed and closed his eyes to fall back into peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline-wise, Endou will find out about Fifth Sector, agree to be a coach, get coaching advice from Daisuke (on his deathbed), THEN return to Japan. A lot happens! (I cannot promise that I will explore that in a fic.) Good luck, Endou and Rococo!


End file.
